


Private Dancer

by Cadeauxxx



Category: Hollywood - Fandom, Jennifer Love Hewitt - Fandom, The Client List (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration in Two Holes, F/M, Face-Fucking, Oral Sex, Pole Dancing, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Stripping, Threesome - F/M/M, lap dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2020-02-18 12:44:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18699856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadeauxxx/pseuds/Cadeauxxx
Summary: Jennifer Love Hewitt returns to TV, taking the lead role in a new show similar to 'The Client List'. This time around she takes the role of a strip club working escort and needs a little time to get into character.





	Private Dancer

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This story is completely fictional and did not happen. All characters and names are fictional and were made up.

**Los Angeles, California**  
  
The sound of humming echoed through out the room, coming directly from the air conditioner unit in the window. Among the office was an empty desk filled with various paper work in front of a black leather chair that remained empty. Across the room, a man walked around patiently with his hands shoved into his pockets. Soon, the day would commence with a meeting that had been in place all week. Great anticipation had been built up for this moment. It all began with a phone call a few weeks ago with an offer to an actress who had been out of work for some time now. Someone who could be the candidate for an immediate career revival. The director in his office had all the confidence in the world for his grand plan.  
  
Larry White was a hungry man in the show business, starving to make success out of his name. At forty-five years old, the man had a strong career that began in cinematography from his early twenties to his forties, spending two decades before he was prepared to take his seat among the director's chair. White was coming off a major hit of success after directing three episodes for a hit television crime drama series last year. The television show was a hit and a demand was created for the new director. With his name generating buzz within the industry, a network offered him a deal for his own television series as the main producer and director. Negotiations went on for an entire month as Larry fought for artistic control, making sure that everything in his contract guaranteed that he would have full control of his creation.   
  
His style of directing was noted for a strong and provocative sense of sexual themes and gritty urban settings of Neo-Noir. Critics had began to compare Larry White's style to that of Abel Ferrara, noting a similar sense of sleazy themes. The fact was, Larry did indeed take an influence from Ferrara's film work. Before earning his name in directorial and production credits, Larry had worked in cinematography with independent film makers for several years. During the late 90's, he worked briefly with a few directors in the porn industry and indie film makers working on erotic thrillers. The relationship he had a few prominent names in porn had led to much early controversy as his career began to take off with television shows. None of that mattered now, as Larry had the backing of a major network that gave him complete artistic freedom and the high budget to back it up.   
  
For the next few months, Larry spent his time writing a pilot episode for his new television series. The title had been named 'Private Dancer' and would be a sexually themed series revolving around the life of a stripper. Though Larry had never truly admitted how he came up with the idea, the truth was that he had written a star vehicle role. The original idea of Private Dancer came to him after sitting through a cancelled TV show from only a few years ago. Larry's idea was to take a previous show and with the backing of the television network, he could truly push the boundaries on what was untapped potential of a hit show. The show that inspired him was called 'The Client List', and the actress he had written his script around as a star vehicle was none other than Jennifer Love Hewitt herself.   
  
The thirty eight year old actress had been out of work for the last two years. The Client List had been cancelled and after that, she briefly held a role on Criminal Minds. Most of the word among Hollywood was that Jennifer had taken time off to get married and have two kids. What often was left out, was the initial desire to return back to the small screen. Jennifer's agent had been busy this year, trying to find demand for the actress. Larry had reached out, not just to her agent but to Jennifer personally. He had mailed her a copy of the initial script for the pilot of his show, taking a huge risk by revealing much of the heavy information up front before meeting her face to face. It was part of his sale pitch, but he had confidence in her desire to return to acting. He made the offer of her initial salary for the pilot episode to be around five hundred grand. It was a large sum of the budget, but the man didn't care. Larry was willing to do anything to seal a deal with the actress for which his series was written around.   
  
Stepping over the black carpet in his office, he returned to his desk. The light shined between the blinds covering the windows. Larry was a short man, always lacking in height when he stood next to most men in the business. His short hair had began to fade, showing flakes of grey to compliment the wrinkles over his clean face. A large black mustache had faded to grey below his nose. He had a bit of weight to his stomach but tried to keep it hidden by wearing dark shirts under his suit jackets. As he sat down in his chair, he looked back at the clock to see that it was almost 1 PM. The meeting was set and soon, he hoped to hear that the actress had arrived. Though he had not spoken directly to Jennifer herself, Larry was contacted and informed by her agent that she was 'thrilled' by his script. He could only hope it was true, as so much work had been put into this star vehicle, Larry was nervous that he could lose it. After sitting there for a few minutes, the buzzer on his desk beeped off. He pushed the button down with his index finger.   
  
"Mr. White?"   
  
A muffled female voice spoke through the intercom. It was Debby downstairs, the assistant who handled appointments and check ins. Larry leaned forward to talk back into the speaker.   
  
"Yes, I'm here Debby."   
  
"Miss. Hewitt has just arrived to see you, sir."   
  
"Good, send her on up."   
  
He moved his finger away from the button of the buzz box. Larry took a deep breath before smiling to himself. The wait was coming to an end. All this time, he would finally be meeting the actress face to face. As he sat there waiting at his desk, he looked down in front of himself to see the folder containing the script to Private Dancer. Within a few minutes, a knock was heard outside the door of his office. Larry knew that had to be her. He stood up and called out to her.   
  
"Go ahead and come in, please!"   
  
The door knob rattled before turning as the door opened. Clacking of heels were heard as they clicked up against the floor. Jennifer Love Hewitt entered the room, offering a smile to the director as he approached her. She stood tall in a pair of black high heel pumps. A one piece red dress revealing all her curves and quite the view of her signature cleavage. Jennifer's face was neatly made up with dark eyeliner, her long brunette hair parted down the middle. She was so beautiful, just as she was years ago on the set of The Client List. The dress was reminiscent of an outfit from that show. Larry gave her a smile as he extended his hand out to the actress.   
  
"Hello, Miss. Hewitt. I'm glad you could make it, I'm Larry White."   
  
She shook his hand, replying to him in her sultry southern accent.   
  
"It's my pleasure to be here, Larry! I hope you don't mind me calling you that, please call me Jennifer."   
  
Already, this meeting appeared to be off to a fine start. There was a subtle sense of friendliness in Jennifer's words. Larry moved back to take the leather chair behind his desk. He watched as she sat down across from him, carefully crossing her legs as she sat down. Larry took in a deep breath, smiling as he thought of what to say now.   
  
"So, here we are. I've been looking forward to this day all week. As you can see, you've got me a bit nervous."   
  
Jennifer laughed at his words.   
  
"Why would you be nervous? I think I'm the one who should be worried, seeing as I've been out of work for two years now."   
  
"Well, I think I can fix that Jennifer. This entire show is pretty much a star vehicle for you, that's if you want it."   
  
Glancing back to his eyes, she nodded to him.   
  
"Yes, I've read the script. I take it you were a fan of The Client List. Your ideas bring back a lot of memories for me."   
  
Larry smirked and nodded.   
  
"Oh yeah, I was a fan. But that show is pretty tame, if you know what I mean. My goal is to push some buttons and get into the untapped potential that was there. Forget the controversy over massage parlors, this is gonna be big. Everything already has been set for TV-MA ratings, so if anyone complains, it will just be the usual moaning and groaning that people do over sexy stuff."   
  
She looked down at the desk while listening to his words. Right away, they had shifted the conversation to business. Jennifer had an idea of what he meant by 'untapped potential' as his choice of words. She had read over the script he mailed her, knowing all the details that her character practically was a prostitute with many scenes that relied on a strip club setting. Glancing back to him, Jennifer smiled as she replied.   
  
"So, I take it you would like for me to reprise The Client List, but make it much more sleazier. Is that it?"   
  
Larry chuckled at her reply. He shook his head before responding.   
  
"Something like that. You're close, but not quite there. My show will revolve around a central character; you, playing as Lisa Johnson, who is 'Moaning Lisa' on stage. You are the Private Dancer. That is, if you believe you can still take on a role that puts your sexy looks up first as the main selling point."   
  
Jennifer smirked to him.   
  
"You don't think I still have the looks, do you? I am getting close to forty."   
  
"That's a silly question! Look at yourself and how you came in here today, you're still drop dead gorgeous in my eyes. I wrote your character in mind of being older and mature, so your age is not a problem."   
  
"Thank you!"   
  
As she smiled back to him, Larry let out a sigh. The stress was clearly painted over his face, detailing the concern he had. After thinking for a second, he spoke again.   
  
"I'm running quite a risk here with you. I wrote out my show as a star vehicle for you. If you turn me down, it's gonna put me in a deep hole. There isn't another actress I want out there. I want you, so what do I have to get your name signed to my gig?"   
  
"Well, the network allowed me a bit of control over The Client List. I guess you could easily win me over if we could negotiate something similar. I would like to have executive producer credits, as well as artistic control."   
  
Larry nodded. He was well aware of the studio control that she had as an actress with production of that show. Going into this meeting, he was prepared for a deal like this.   
  
"That won't be a problem with me. You and I can work together on this. I'd like to develop a working relationship with you. I will work in your comfort zone with writing scripts and give you control of your character."  
  
"Yes, that's what I'm looking for."   
  
"One of the key things with this show is going to be music. A chunk of the budget is going specifically to licensed songs. The network is thinking if this show can take off, they can probably cash in on a few cheap soundtrack releases. I believe since you are the one doing all the dancing, you should be able to pick which songs you want."   
  
"Oh, I would like that! There's a number of songs I think that could work with the stripper routine."   
  
"There is only one major question for you, Jennifer."   
  
"What?"   
  
"How do you feel about doing sex scenes? This show is bound to have them in possibly every episode."   
  
Taking in a deep breath, Jennifer looked away and folded her hands together. With her thoughts gathered, she answered him back.   
  
"I don't have a problem with sex scenes. My agent told me about your work, so I am expecting you want these sex scenes to be a bit more realistic than my previous works."   
  
Larry nodded to her words.   
  
"Yes, that is true."   
  
"Is nudity going to be a requirement? That's the one thing I'm worried about. I've never done anything in nudity. I don't mind revealing outfits, but I don't think I could do anything fully exposed."   
  
Listening to her concerns, Larry shook his head.   
  
"Not at all. The question of nudity depends on what you are comfortable with. When I tell you that I wrote my script as a platform for you specifically, I meant that. I'm not about to screw it all up by telling you what you can and can't do."   
  
Jennifer smiled before replying back.  
  
"Alright, I think I'm almost ready to work with you. I'll ask for one more thing before I commit to this. Can I have artistic control with my character to change the name? I went back over your script and I hate to sound rude, but I just don't like the nickname 'Moaning Lisa'. It sounds cheesy, I think I can come up with something better."   
  
"If that's what it takes to get you dear, yes. How about we rewrite some of the script together? You can change whatever minor details you want. If you want to change the name, I don't care. I just want to get you locked in for my show, anything that it takes."   
  
"Well, I think you've won. I'm in, count me as leading star, your Private Dancer."   
  
She bit her lower lip, giving him a smile as a confirmation. Relief washed over Larry's face. The risk had paid off as now, everything was complete. Larry got back up from his seat, offering his hand for her to shake again. As their fingers laced together, he looked into her big brown eyes and spoke.   
  
"Thank you, Jennifer. Welcome to the show, I promise you will be a returning star soon."   
  
"I'm looking forward to working with you, Larry."   
  
After they had shook hands to finalize the deal, Jennifer got up from her seat. Larry grabbed the phone from his desk, speaking back to her as he began to push the button for the line upstairs.   
  
"Wait here, I'll send for the paperwork to get your contract soon."   
  
For the next hour, Larry spent his time calling to confirm he had reached an agreement with the actress. A contract was presented to Jennifer which she gladly signed, sealing her part as the main lead for Private Dancer. The big risk had paid off and Larry could rest easy now. The network had their star and he was looking forward to resurrecting Jennifer's career. A new chapter had dawned for Jennifer Love Hewitt. Now taking advantage of all possibilities that had been teased on The Client List. Larry's show was going to push the boundaries, he was confident that he was crafting something remarkable in his hands.   
  
******************  
  
3 MONTHS LATER  
  
Miami Beach, Florida  
  
Spring had come and went, unfolding a long hot summer. In southern Florida, the summer came early and the season of spring was barely noticeable. Larry had moved filming down to Miami, taking advantage of the beach side where he had planned all along for the location of his show. The pilot episode was to be filmed around North Beach, sitting quietly among an area of urban decay where the strip club setting would easily fit in. A building had been rented out and redesigned for a set piece with the show. Since much of the pilot was focused in one setting, this made the budget easier to work with as filming had been set up in North Beach with a hotel and the club set piece.   
  
Much of the script had been reworked in the past months with Jennifer and Larry working together. The first thing she did was change her characters name from Lisa Johnson to Maria Parker. Jennifer argued that the surname of 'Parker' would be a fine connection to her character name of Riley Parks from The Client List. Larry was already confident even without the name change that would instantly win over her old viewers, but he approved Jennifer's minor changes. The studio brought in a music composer to work an instrumental score for the show. Jennifer herself pitched the idea of singing a theme song for the show. Studio musicians were contacted to write the song and a music video was planned for production. Licensed music was a heavy part of the show and Jennifer had already made a list of 'Bedroom R&B' songs that she preferred to do dance scenes to.   
  
As the script had been tweaked in minor details, the story still remained the same as a Neo-Noir thriller. The pilot episode of Private Dancer would be a two hour long premier, detailing the life of Maria Parker; a stripper in her late thirties who has traveled to Miami trying to escape the pains of her past and start a new life. Maria as a character was a down and out hooker with plenty of street smarts. She was a former housewife living in luxury with a rich husband back in Louisiana until one day life had took a turn for the worst. Maria's husband was busted for credit card fraud and like a loyal wife, she took the fall for him and served jail time while he got off free. Much of the planned scripted revolved around flashback scenes to detail the life Maria previously had before she went to prison.   
  
The motivations of Jennifer's character would be to some how rise and escape the world of the strip clubs while going through various criminal underworld figures. The pilot episode would focus on Maria's life and her struggles with a sleazy pimp who owns the strip club that she works in. The original story plan was to have her eventually double-cross and figure out a way to bait her pimp into grave danger to get him out of the way. Larry had already written a few episodes that would detail Maria's rise out of the strip club and developing a relationship with a prominent gangster. It was Jennifer's decision herself which male lead character she wanted to eventually make her main love interest. She had told Larry before that she preferred the idea of her character becoming the main girl to a dangerous gangster.   
  
Among the male actors, most of them were rising B movie and television show smaller names, trying to find success. Larry had told Jennifer before that half a million dollars alone was going into her salary for the pilot episode. Five million dollars was spent on the pilot episode alone, counting up for everything that could be pushed with the budget. There was one up and coming male actor who was thrilled to be on the set: Ryan Thomas. At thirty five years old, he had spent years working off and on in pornography where he developed a friendship with Larry White. When the old man was looking for new cast to pay cheaply, Ryan was one of his first targets. Though he had starred briefly in a few shows as a minor guest role, not many were aware that he used to work in amateur porn.   
  
Ryan would be playing a small time gangster named Danny. His character was set an hour into the pilot episode to be a customer who buys a lap dance from Maria to begin a relationship among their characters. A sex scene had been planned in advance and now, Ryan and Jennifer began to take time together to develop a bit of chemistry. She found that she liked his looks, for he was a tall man with a clean shaved face and short brown hair. A few tattoos were over his arms, causing Larry to write minor details in the scripts that one of Ryan's tattoos proved he had history with a street gang. The man couldn't have been more happy to work alongside such a beautiful actress as Jennifer Love Hewitt. Ryan had been spending the week in Miami, getting to know the actress as they worked together.   
  
To prepare for her role, Jennifer went the extra step to try and study into the mindset of a hooker. Back in L.A., her husband tended to the children while she was out filming. She spent two whole months in the gym, getting her body back into shape and doing dance routines to prepare herself. There was a professional dance choreographer that had been hired by the studio to help Jennifer with dancing, but so far she proved that she didn't need any help. There were a few moves that the dance instructor showed Jennifer, most of them taken from Hip Hop style music videos. She was encouraged to 'work her booty' as the instructor liked to tease her. Jennifer eventually worked a routine where she could bump her hips and grind her ass in an easy rotation. While The Client List relied on camera's focusing on her cleavage, Larry had other plans with his show. Private Dancer was to take advantage of Jennifer's complete voluptuous form to sexually entice viewers who lusted for the actress. 

During a hot day off the set, Jennifer walked around beating her high heel pumps over the pavement of the parking lot. She wore a black mini skirt and a white long sleeved jacket buttoned up over her chest that was cover only a black bra containing her large breasts. It was a classic hooker look, she was practicing the part by walking around in character even after filming had ended for the day. Waiting in the parking lot was Ryan, leaned up against his white Pontiac car. The man had shoved his hands into the pockets of his blue jeans, watching as Jennifer approached. As she came closer, the sound of her heels began to boom louder. He wanted to tease her in character with some easy flirting. As her eyes met his, he smiled and greeted her in his deep voice.   
  
"Well, well look at you baby. Looking to make some money today, Maria? I could write you a check, maybe."   
  
A smirk crossed her lips. Ryan made it obvious he was only joking when he referred to Jennifer by her screen character name. She replied back to him, playing an easy hooker line that came to her mind.   
  
"I only take cash, honey! I can show you a good time if you can afford me."   
  
Ryan laughed just before Jennifer began to giggle with him. He nodded to her while moving his hands out from his pockets and crossing his arms over the black T-shirt he was currently wearing. Besides flirting, Ryan had a better idea for them some time together. At this point of working alongside Jennifer, he began to feel more confident that they had a friendship together.   
  
"So, you have any plans this evening? I know you're a married woman and with kids back home but I thought I would ask if you'd mind to have a few drinks with me? We are friends after all."   
  
Jennifer offered him a smile as she replied.   
  
"We're both adults, I don't think a few drinks are gonna hurt. I wouldn't mind spending some time to get to know what you're like, since you're the man I'll be dancing for soon."  
  
Biting his lower lip, Ryan couldn't help but return a smirk as he looked back at her.   
  
"You're on, babe. Come on, I know a nice classy place around here that has a fine bar. The first drinks are on me."   
  
Without much discussion, Jennifer didn't want to change the subject. Something about Ryan was interesting to her and here she was, quickly climbing into the passenger seat of his car to go out and have some drinks. She didn't care about the fact that she was a married woman. Though he had mentioned it to her, the thought didn't cross her mind. At this point, she was beginning to embrace the character play of Maria Parker as fantasy escapism to play. It didn't even bother her that Ryan was about to take her out to a bar with her dressed in a skimpy outfit. Jennifer was beginning to channel her own personal struggles with the character of Maria that she played. She almost felt that she was a divorced woman out here in Miami, similar to the character's own broken marriage that she would be playing on camera.   
  
******************  
  
1 HOUR LATER  
  
Neon lights blinked softly in pink and blue colors, illuminating the surface above the walls. Ryan and Jennifer sat at a bar alone within a nightclub. They had left the studio around 5 PM, so the club wasn't packed yet like it would be after the orange sky would fade into complete darkness. Ryan paid for the drinks, enjoying a glass of whiskey while Jennifer had sipped on her martini. The night was enjoyable as they shared a conversation about filming various scenes to the pilot episode. For Ryan, he kept details contained about his personal life. Only Larry was aware of his past as a pornography actor and he wanted it to stay that way. Fear had sunk in his mind that if his past was discovered, it could potentially derail his career in Hollywood.   
  
To Jennifer's mind, she felt an interesting opportunity fell into her hands tonight. Ryan was a handsome man, as she noted from the details of his face when they began working together in front of the camera. As she was sinking more into the thinking process of her character, she began to question herself: what would Maria Parker do? After emptying the martini glass, she knew exactly what she wanted to tonight. Though Ryan was subtle in his attempts to flirt with her, he seemed to show respect to her being a married woman. Jennifer didn't care anymore. He was here now, her husband was not. She wasn't wearing a wedding ring, so the act of faithfulness didn't matter tonight. Gazing back into Ryan's face as they sat together, she spoke up to him. Jennifer was prepared to kick up the heat with flirting now.   
  
"So, you wanted to take me out, huh? Or did you want to take Maria Parker out and not me specifically?"   
  
Her lips curved into a smile as she told her loaded question to him. There was no way Ryan could answer it with a straight face. All he could do was smile and try to think his way around it.   
  
"Well, you are Maria Parker. If this show takes off, I imagine you'll be every man's dream. You''re certainly a famous woman I've fantasized over for years."   
  
"Awwww, are you sure about that?"   
  
Jennifer replied to him in her sultry southern accent. Her lips moved to a mischievous little grin. Ryan could read her face, knowing that she was coming on to him. If he wanted to try and seduce this woman, it wouldn't too hard for him.   
  
"Yeah, I'm sure about that. You are the one and only Jennifer Love after all. I can tell you babe, if you weren't married, we would be getting a party on right now."  
  
She thought to herself; who was he to say this? Maria Parker wasn't married and right now, Jennifer felt the true mind of the character above everything. She could care less about her married life back in L.A. right now.   
  
"What kind of party is that, Ryan? You need a girl that can dance to have a real party."   
  
He laughed. Jennifer answered her own question before he had a chance to. Ryan decided it was best to get dirty with a better question. There was no need to waste anymore time with simple conversations. He was thinking of only ways to get clothes off in the bedroom.   
  
"Yeah, it ain't a real party unless a girl is shaking her ass. I've gotta ask you Jennifer and I'm going to be blunt about this; when is the last time you were fucked real good, hmmm? I mean, really. Does your husband fuck the shit outta you?"   
  
Her eyebrows raised. Again, the question came into Jennifer's thoughts: what would Maria Parker do? She knew exactly what Maria would do, she would take this stud back to his home and fuck him for every bit of his money's worth. Licking her lips, she replied to him in a low slutty voice.   
  
"It's been a while, actually. About two months now, I'd say."   
  
"Your husband hasn't fucked you real good in two months? What a shame, for real."  
  
Jennifer smiled and shook her head. Ryan looked back at her and nodded, not able to let this opportunity pass him by.  
  
"We can change that tonight, Jennifer. Do you want to get fucked tonight? I haven't gotten laid in a while myself. We can make this a party for two, just us."   
  
"Yeah why not? I'm gonna blow your mind tonight, honey. Just wait until we're alone together, you'll see."   
  
Her words were spoken as if she were Maria Parker in true improvisation of the character's style of a seductive tone. Ryan got up from the bar stool, offering her his hand. Jennifer took his hand and they began to leave the club. Her high heels clicked and clacked outside as they headed to the car. Here she was climbing into his car yet again, only this time she truly felt like Maria instead of herself. While she enjoyed playing the slutty character, Jennifer reminded herself not to ask Ryan for any money after they were finished.   
  
******************  
  
1 HOUR LATER  
  
Leaving the club, Ryan took Jennifer back to his hotel in South Beach. He was staying in an Art Deco themed hotel among Ocean Beach. With the sunlight quickly fading out into the night sky, the neon lights began to light up the hotels outside. Ryan's room was on the fourth floor of an orange pastel painted hotel building. The hotel was expensive, but it was nothing special. Jennifer had seen far greater luxurious suites during her career, but none of that mattered tonight. They needed to get behind closed doors so they could share some fun together.   
  
The door slammed shut with Jennifer pushed up against it. A moan was heard, muffled in her voice as her lips were pushed up against Ryan's. Their tongues danced along together as her hands cupped the back of his neck while his hands were firmly placed over her hips. The kissing continued while Ryan's hands roamed over her black mini skirt, eventually finding their way under it to grip her thick ass cheeks. Upon pulling their lips apart, Jennifer gasped as she looked back into his eyes. A soft moan escaped her lips, almost in the sound of a pure from her sultry southern accent. Ryan removed his hands from her body, looking back at her as he bit his lower lip. She didn't utter a word, she simply unbuttoned her white jacket and began to undress.   
  
He took a few steps back, watching as it seemed Jennifer was about to give him a strip show. She shoved her mini skirt down, revealing a tight black thong. When she finally threw her jacket off, Jennifer stood there pulling at the left strap of her bra. Her giant breasts bounced a bit. She bit her lower lip, looking in his eyes as she began to strip down. Though Ryan refused to admit it, she reminded him of a girl he worked with in the porn industry before. Several years, he did a quick scene with a girl who was nothing more than a young voluptuous brunette with big tits and a plump ass. That girl didn't have the sexy accent Jennifer had, only a slightly resemblance in her looks. When Jennifer finally snapped her bra apart to free her tits, Ryan stepped forward and gazed down at her impressive breasts. It was a sight any man would've dreamed of seeing.   
  
"You want 'em, don't you?"   
  
Ryan looked into her eyes. She had that same mischievous little smirk that she had given him in the club. He raised his hands and then she replied back in a more seductive tone.   
  
"Go on, feel 'em. They're yours tonight, lover man."  
  
Lover man was the nickname that Jennifer referred to Ryan's character as back in the show. It didn't cross his mind at all that she was simply improvising in character while teasing him. He reached his hands up and squeezed her large breasts. She looked back into his eyes and moaned. Here he was, realizing the moment that he was about to fuck one of the most beautiful women in the world. A woman who was a goddess, one whom men fantasized about sleeping with for so many years. Ryan lowered his head down and lick over her left breast. He moved his mouth over her nipple and began to suck on it, feeling it harden up over his tongue.   
  
Jennifer moaned. She cupped the back of his head with her hands, rustling her fingers among his short hair. Ryan moved his mouth over her right breast, alternating as he would lick and suck on her nipples. She expected him to say something about how amazing her tits were, but instead he only focused on creating light slobbering and sucking noises. Jennifer couldn't help herself, she was wet down below. She reached her left hand down and shoved her middle finger into her thong, rubbing her clit to pleasure herself in the moment. Her voice raised louder between the moans as she continued to poke her finger into her pussy. She couldn't take it anymore, she had to have his cock soon. While pushing her thong down, Jennifer took a few steps back to force Ryan back. While gazing back into his eyes, she spoke to him in a command.   
  
"Come on, you've gotta get naked for me. I'm standing here naked all by myself and that's not fair!"   
  
Any other time, Ryan would've laughed at a comment like this. She was pouting to tease him. All he did was smirk, looking down to see her pussy revealed. Jennifer had stepped out of her thong, now all her clothes remained scattered over the floor as they were still standing near the door. His eyes were locked, seeing the wetness of her sweet clit. It was shaved and looking as beautiful as he would've dreamed. After slipping his shirt off, Ryan leaned down and removed his shoes as he began to walk around the apartment. The couch was near by in the living room, offering the perfect place for them without going into the bedroom. Jennifer followed him as he stepped away, her heels booming loudly over the floor. Ryan took a deep breath, looking back at her as he stood there shirtless. He motioned for her to come closer to him, but Jennifer wasn't satisfied that he wasn't completely in the nude yet.   
  
"Take off your pants."   
  
Ryan gave her a smug grin, flashing his teeth as he shook his head before replying back to tease her.   
  
"No, you do it. You get over here and take them off yourself."   
  
Jennifer bit her lower lip and took a few steps closer. Without objecting his commanding words, she dropped down to her knees and placed her hands at the front of his pants.   
  
"Mmmmmm, I might as well."   
  
The zipper could be heard pushing down before Jennifer shoved his pants down, revealing his white pair of underwear. The bulge sticking up was large, begging for her touch. When Jennifer pushed his underwear down, his hard cock flopped out and nearly bounced into her face. She wasted no time gripping it with her right hand. She looked up into his eyes as she began to stroke his hard rod. With a mischievous grin, she spoke to him in a low voice.   
  
"There's nothing I love more than big ones like this. Let's get you ready for me."   
  
"Oh yeah, is that right baby? You would cheat on your husband for it?"   
  
"Mmmmm, yeah."   
  
Her hand still stroked over his meat. Jennifer never broke her eye contact with Ryan. She used her left hand to reach down and cup his balls with the palm of her hand. Ryan took in a deep breath, feeling his shaft reach full length and grow harder from Jennifer's fingers wrapped around the thick pole. When she finally moved her eyes away, she looked down at the large head of his rod. Jennifer licked her lips before leaning down and kissing the head. Once again, her eyes looked up into his as she was ready to begin. Her right hand moved down to the base, still keeping a firm grip over his dick. After moving her left hand away from his balls to push up against his leg, she pushed her lips down his swollen pole and began to slowly suck on it. Ryan took a deep breath and moaned as the former Client List actress was sucking him off.   
  
"Ohhhhhhh, fuck yeah. There you go, baby! Suck that fucking cock, yes!!"   
  
Bobbing her head up and down his dick, Jennifer began to moan muffled noises. 'Mmmmm', the moans sent vibrations into Ryan forcing him to breath heavy. She could tell from his voice that he had become more excited as she was sucking him off now. Using her right hand, Jennifer began to pump her hand up in a perfect sync as her lips moved down the shaft. The effort of her hand and mouth gave him a dual blow job and hand job at the same time. She continued to slowly suck on his meat, lathering it up in her saliva as her mouth created various sucking and slobbering noises. Ryan wasn't going to stop her at all, his cock was hers to enjoy.   
  
Slowly her lips worked down while her hand moved back up. Streams of saliva began to drip down his meat pole. All Ryan could do was continue standing there, taking in deep breath after deep breath. Here he was, embracing the moment as Jennifer Love Hewitt sucked his dick. For her, she was still in the mind set of what the character of Maria Parker would do. Jennifer was confident that she could push Ryan into some dirty play. She could tell right away that this was a man who could get really freaky with the right woman, something that she wanted to do soon. As she moved her lips back up the head of his cock, she released it with a loud pop noise. A string of saliva dripped down from her lower teeth and back to his pole. She moved her hand away and looked up into his eyes before spitting on his dick. Ryan moaned before speaking to her.  
  
"You've got a good mouth for sucking dick, Jennifer. You know that, right?"   
  
"Mmmm, yeah. Let's just say I've had a lot of practice over the years sucking on big ones like yours."   
  
After replying to him, she kissed the head of his cock again. Ryan couldn't say that he wasn't overly impressed with her efforts. He wished for a moment that he could confess to her his history in pornography. Jennifer sucked cock better than most women he fucked in porn. He reached down and grabbed her hair playfully, running his fingers through it. An idea came into Jennifer's mind now. She leaned up and used her tongue to lick the underside of his shaft. Glancing back up into his eyes and feeling his hand loosen in her hair, Jennifer spoke back to him.   
  
"Hold my hair, Ryan. I want you to do something for me."   
  
Gripping her hair tight, Ryan playfully pulled her hair to force her head up at him. With a grin, he replied back.   
  
"What's that baby?"   
  
Jennifer smirked as she looked back into his eyes. The time had come to kick things up a notch and get really dirty.   
  
"I want you to fuck my mouth. Come on, fuck my mouth like a dirty whore!"   
  
Ryan's grin flashed his teeth momentarily. Jennifer must have truly been a kinky woman with her sex life. Pulling her hair, he moved her to face the couch. He figured it would be easier this way, so they could both climb up on the couch after this face fucking was complete. He ran both of his hands into her hair now, getting a solid grip as he looked back down to speak. His cock was ready to slide back between her lovely lips.   
  
"Are you sure about this, baby?"  
  
She nodded, giggling at him.   
  
"Yeah! Come on, fuck my mouth Ryan! I know you want to!!"   
  
"Fuck yeah, I do!"   
  
Pushing her head down, Ryan watched as Jennifer squeezed her lips back around his shaft. He took in a deep breath before he began to buck his hips forward, holding her head in place as his cock began to pump back and forth into her mouth. Jennifer closed her eyes, embracing the moment as he began to fuck her face. Within seconds, his cock was ramming back and forth down her throat. Her mouth began to make various sucking and slobbering noises, echoing loudly from the floor.   
  
"MMM-GWAK-GWAH-GWAK-GWAH-GWAH-GWAH!"   
  
"Take that fucking cock, Jennifer! FUCKING TAKE IT!!"   
  
Over and over, Ryan bucked his hips and pushed his cock into her mouth and back. His balls bounced up against her chin each time he made a full deep throat thrust. Yet again, Jennifer had amazed him. She didn't choke or gag, she managed to take his cock and the hard face fucking like it was nothing. This was something Ryan had done a few times in porn, though never with a girl who could handle a rough mouth fucking like Jennifer was doing right now. He grunted and moaned out, still thrusting his hips away to fuck her mouth like it was a pussy.  
  
"GWAK-GWAH-GWAK-KAH-GWAH!"   
  
Jennifer's mouth continued to create a wide array of slobbering and gagging noises. Finally, Ryan quit bucking his hips and pushed her head down. The entire length of his rod disappeared between her lips, within seconds he could feel the head reaching the back of her throat. He held Jennifer there for several seconds as his entire cock was in her mouth. He could've counted to ten until he finally heard her choke and cough over his meat. Her eyes watered up for a moment and then he pulled her hair to release his cock from her mouth and let the lovely voluptuous actress breathe. Long strings of saliva dripped from her lips back to his dick. Ryan had other ideas in mind, he wasn't about to waste more time just fucking her mouth. He looked down at her breasts and spoke to her while letting go of her hair with both hands.  
  
"Hold your tits up for me, baby!"   
  
She knew exactly what he wanted to. Jennifer quickly caught her breath and held her large breasts up before looking up to smile at his face and tease him. 

"You wanna fuck my titties, Ryan!?"   
  
"Fuck yeah!!"   
  
He was overly excited now. To fuck Jennifer's famous breasts was a dream come true for most men. It was her signature sexy feature for anyone that had watched The Client List years ago. She held her tits up and then Ryan stepped forward and used his hand to guide his dripping wet, slobber-coated shaft between her natural firm tits. Jennifer glanced down and spit on the head of his dick as she squeezed her tits together. Ryan reached his left hand up and grabbed the back of her hair. He pulled, forcing her to look up into his eyes as he began to buck his hips and thrust his cock back and forth between her tits. Jennifer whimpered, moaning out to him as she looked in his eyes and began to yell at him.   
  
"Ohhhh, yeah! Mmmmm!! Fuck my tittes Ryan! FUCK MAH TITS!!"   
  
When her voice raised, her southern accent slurred her speech around a bit. Ryan couldn't concentrate on her face, instead he was left watching as his cock pumped over and over between her large breasts. He bucked his hips hard, fucking those tits with more intensity than he did with her mouth earlier. Jennifer was thrilled with how aggressive he was being so far. If he could fuck her tits like this, she couldn't wait to feel him pounding her in the ass later. He grunted, gritting his teeth as he continued.   
  
"God, these tits are fucking amazing!"  
  
"YEAH, FUCK 'EM REAL GOOD!! FUCK MAH TITTIES, RYAN!!"   
  
He pulled her hair harder. All Jennifer did was moan as she felt his cock pumping at full speed between her tits. As much as Ryan did not want this pleasure to end, he was aware that he would end up blowing his load early if he didn't come to a stop. He let go of her hair and took a deep breath as he began to slow down. Jennifer looked up into his eyes and licked her lips while moaning. Her guess was that he was about to give her some hot spunk.   
  
"Are you gonna cum for me?"   
  
"No, baby. Not yet, I haven't even got to fuck you yet."   
  
Finally, Ryan came to a full stop. Jennifer let go of her tits, looking down at his cock. She soon felt his hands cupping her face. She looked up into his eyes as he raised her up from her knees. They locked lips, sharing a passionate kiss together. While their tongues pushed against one another for the second time tonight, Jennifer raised herself up firmly in her heels. After breaking the kiss, she bit her lower lip, looking back into his eyes mischievously. Ryan's hands went down to her breasts, giving them another squeeze as Jennifer softly spoke back to him.   
  
"I cant wait for you to fuck me. I'm so fucking wet right now, honey. I need it right now, mmmm."   
  
"Is that so, baby?"   
  
His hands reached down, rubbing at the moist wetness of her clit. Jennifer moaned and bit her lower lip before nodding and softly replying to him in a slutty voice.   
  
"Mmmmm, yes."   
  
Leaning forward, Ryan softly kissed her lips once more. He then turned around and sat down on the couch, allowing her control now to get up on top. After he shared his turn in control, it was only fair to turn it back over to her. He kept thinking about the women in porn that he had fucked on camera back in his days as a porn actor. By allowing Jennifer to get on top, he wanted to see if she could ride him like a porn star could. SO far, she was proving to be better than most he shared an experience with. As he sat down, the brunette goddess climbed atop of him like a stripper. She straddled him and then sunk her heels down into the couch as she reached down and grabbed his cock. Jennifer began to guide the head past the soft pink lips of her clit. Ryan let out a soft gasp as he watched. Within seconds, she moved her hands and slammed down on his cock, taking his full length inside her. Jennifer gasped and screamed out.   
  
"OHHHH, FUCK!!"   
  
Moving her hips forward, she began to rotate them a bit to grind while his cock was moving in her pussy. Jennifer whimpered. She had went own on his shaft hard instead of taking it easy, it was a slip up that she couldn't help herself with. She needed to feel himself of her so badly at this point to satisfy the urge. She leaned back a bit, throwing her arms out into the air as she began to grind her hips some more. Ryan almost felt as if she were giving him a mini lap dance within the act of fucking. His eyes watched her breasts while he roamed his hands over the soft skin of her stomach. Within seconds, Jennifer finally began to move herself up and down on him. She leaned back up and placed her hands up on his shoulders, leaning forward to look into his face before speaking.   
  
"Mmmmm, you like me on top?"   
  
She spoke in a soft voice. Ryan nodded while gazing into her beautiful brown eyes.   
  
"Yes, baby! Go on, work it!"  
  
Jennifer shook her head while slowly moving down on his cock.   
  
"No, I want you to pound me! Pound my fucking pussy!!"  
  
Upon her request, Ryan moved his hands away from her body and began to buck his hips. Her large breasts bounced from the initial thrust he made. Jennifer became excited and yelled to him.   
  
"Yes, more! Go on, fucking pound me, honey! YES!! POUND ME WITH YOUR HARD FUCKIN' DICK!!"   
  
Jennifer's words slurred a bit with her southern voice when she yelled. Ryan quickly moved his hands around her body, finding her thick ass cheeks to plant the palms of his hands over. Her nails gripped into the flesh over his shoulders and within seconds he was thrusting his hips hard to pump his cock back and forth into her pussy. Jennifer gasped, her large breasts were bouncing all around. She began to scream louder.   
  
"YES, YES, YES! OHHHHH, YEAH!! FUCK ME!! YES, FUCK MEEEE!!"   
  
Her long beautiful brunette hair began to wave and bounce around. Over and over, Ryan pumped his cock forward into her tight pussy. He grunted and gritted his teeth at the pleasure feeling her tight clit wrapped around his thick meat. At the same time, Ryan squeezed her ass cheeks within his hands. The sound of his balls slapping up against her thick ass was heard with a constantly slapping noise with each hard thrust Ryan made from bucking his hips forward. He didn't stop, still pumping his long shaft into her pussy. Jennifer whimpered, scraping her nails over his skin as she tried to grip his shoulders within her grasp. With her eyes closed, her lower lip dropped as she yelled to him again.   
  
"OHHH MAH GAWD, YES! YES!! FUCK ME!! FUCK ME HARDER, RYAN!! FUCK ME, YESSSS!!"   
  
Jennifer's words slurred once again from her southern accent. She was so close to reaching her climax. Ryan didn't stop at all, still bucking his hips and driving his cock forward into her pussy. Lost in the moment of pleasure, he thought he was on the set of a porn flick filming with an experienced performer. Like any other time, he had to save his orgasm for a large load to perform the 'money shot' splash to the face. He had to remind himself not to fuck her too hard to make himself cum too fast. With an idea in mind, Ryan stopped moving and then leaned up and yelled to Jennifer as he wanted to change positions now.   
  
"Get up, baby! Come on, get off me!! Get up and bend over the fucking couch for me!"   
  
Quickly catching her breath, Jennifer opened her eyes and looked down at him. She followed his instructions, moving her hands away from his shoulders as she got up off him. Ryan was forced to leave his hands away from her glorious ass. After Jennifer got up, she moved and bent over the couch as Ryan was getting up. She glanced over her shoulder to tease him.   
  
"Are you gonna fuck me from behind, lover man?"   
  
She bit her lower lip, watching as he got behind her. Ryan breathed heavy before answering her.   
  
"Fuck yeah! I'm gonna make you cum!"   
  
"Mmmmm, yes! YES!! THAT'S WHAT I WANT, MAKE ME CUM, YESSS!!"   
  
Within a matter of seconds, Ryan pushed the head of his cock to re-enter her pussy. Jennifer turned her head, looking down at the couch as she whimpered. The man could not take his eyes off her juicy, plump round ass. Ryan raised his left hand and spanked one of her ass cheeks as he began to thrust into her once more. With her breasts pushed against the couch, there was bouncing except for her hair moving around a bit. All Jennifer could think of was how close she was to reaching her impending climax. She wanted to feel it so bad, she gripped the cushion of the couch, crying out to him as he continued to fuck her.   
  
"MAKE ME CUM, RYAN!! YES, YES, YES!! OHHHH GAWD, YESSSSS!!"   
  
In just a few thrusts, Jennifer had reached her orgasm. She whimpered, yelling loudly as she felt her clit tighten up and release her juices to flood over his thick pole still thrusting into her. Ryan slowed down as he felt the warmth of her release. He took a deep breath while he slightly moaned, but nothing could be heard beyond Jennifer's loud voice that roared in pleasure.   
  
"MMMMMM, YEAH!! OHHHHHH, YES!! That's it, mmmmmm."   
  
Her voice unexpectedly lowered after a moment. Ryan made one last slow thrust into her tight pussy before pulling his cock free. She opened her eyes and glanced over her left shoulder to look at him. The man gave her a smile before leaning down and kissing her lips softly. Apart from playing into the mind set of her character, Jennifer had wandered off thinking of other things. There was no way her husband could've fucked her this hard. Ryan reminded her of men she spent time with in the past before her married life took over. She gave him a smile and softly spoke while he moved away.   
  
"Ohhhhhh, god...I haven't been fucked like that in a few years."   
  
"You liked that, baby?"   
  
"Mmmmm, yeah I did! I would like more!"   
  
As Jennifer demanded more from him, Ryan was distracted at gazing into the thickness that was of her amazing ass. His attention was nearly diverted at starring into her plump round ass a few minutes earlier, but now it was the only thing he could focus on. Using his right hand, he reached up and softly caressed her smooth skin before squeezing the right cheek of her ass.   
  
"Holy shit, look at this fucking ass. Wow..."   
  
She moaned as she felt him squeezing her ass cheek again. Ryan moved his hand back and then playfully smacked her right ass cheek with his palm. She moaned from his touch, ready to tease him with her filthy words.   
  
"Do you like girls with big asses, Ryan?"   
  
"Ohhhhh, yes! You've got quite a booty, Jennifer."  
  
"Thank you!"   
  
A giggle was heard from her voice but it quickly turned into a moan when Ryan reared his hand back and smacked his palm up against her thick cheeks again. He watched her firm skin shake a little bit. Jennifer giggled again, knowing that he was not about to neglect giving her a good pounding in the ass. Ryan spoke back to her.   
  
"Does your husband fuck you in the ass, baby?"  
  
"Mmmmm, no."   
  
Jennifer lied to him, glancing over her shoulder to give him a smirk. She wanted to see the look on his face from her answer and Ryan did not disappoint. His eyebrows raised in an obvious shock.   
  
"Seriously!? What fucking moron marries Jennifer Love Hewitt and don't give any attention to this thick huge booty? An ass like this is made to be fucked!"   
  
"Oh, honey stop! He fucks my ass, but only after I make him do it. I've gotta beg him to do it!"   
  
Ryan didn't reply back after a few seconds. Jennifer wasn't sure if he bought her lies or not, so she decided to tempt him further.   
  
"I don't have to beg you to fuck me in the ass, do I? You're right, my ass was made to be fucked."   
  
She flashed a grin after finishing her words. Without replying back to her, Ryan looked her straight in the eyes and shook his head slowly. Jennifer bit her lower lip, she wanted to giggle but the simple flash of her teeth in a grin was enough to let him know how turned on she was for this next act. He took a step back and then addressed her with a command.   
  
"Get up, baby! Come on, climb up on the couch for me."   
  
Jennifer followed his instructions. Raising herself up, she climbed up and over the couch. She raised her body up to lean over the back and push her legs together and pump out her thick ass. Ryan's lower lip dropped as he gazed into her immense booty. Running his left hand up, he softly caressed her skin again before he raised his right foot to plant it down into the cushion of the couch. When Jennifer glanced over her right shoulder, she knew he was getting into position to fuck her ass. She bit her lower lip, softly moaning as she felt the head of his cock slip between her cheeks and find her dark little hole. Ryan let out a loud moan as he pushed his cock into her ass.   
  
"Ohhhhhh, yeah!! There you go, Ryan! Go on, fuck my ass! Fuck it hard!!"   
  
He took in a heavy breath before moaning as he pushed his left hand down over the couch and continued to slowly thrust his cock back and forth into her thick ass. Ryan had to be careful, as he didn't want to waste his load in her dark hole. His cum was going all over her face, just as he liked to give a 'money shot' as it was called back in his days of starring in porn flicks. Jennifer softly moaned almost as if she were purring. She glanced from her right shoulder, closing her eyes as she called out to him in a softy seductive voice.   
  
"Mmmmm, yeah! Come on, pound that big fuckin' cock in mah ass! That's it!"  
  
Like many times before tonight, her southern accent was slurring her speech. Ryan grunted and continued to pump his cock back and forth into her thick ass. Over and over, he slowly rammed it into her going deep before moving back up. Jennifer loved it when a man knew how to pound her ass, even though Ryan wasn't pumping away at full speed like she could manage to push her husband to do. A deep breath was heard from Ryan's voice, still thrusting away into her supreme ass. Jennifer opened her eyes and yelled to him this time, trying to push the man over the edge.   
  
"FUCK MY ASS! YES, YES, YES!! FUCK ME IN THE ASS, RYAN! JUST LIKE THAT, HARDER!!"   
  
As much as he was enjoying her ass, the pleasure wasn't going to last for much longer. Ryan knew he was going to end up busting a nut real soon and give her quite the volume of thick cum. Taking a few final thrusts into her ass, he slowed completely down and then pulled his shaft free from her back door hole. Ryan moved his leg and arm up as Jennifer was instantly alerted that he had pulled his cock out of her ass. Her initial thought was that he was ready to finally blow his load. Turning around, Jennifer leaned up from the couch to face him. With a grin over her face, she teased him.   
  
"I take it that you're finally gonna cum for me soon!"   
  
He nodded and pointed down to the floor.   
  
"Yeah! But I want to feel those big tits wrapped around my cock one last time!"   
  
"Ohhhhh, so you want me to make you cum with my boobs?"   
  
"Yeah, get down here baby!"   
  
Jennifer leaned up and kissed his lips while still resting on her knees from the couch. After the light kiss, she quickly climbed down and went to her knees. Before she was prepared to titty fuck him, Jennifer wanted to suck on his cock one last time. She didn't think he would care if she gave it a few licks and sucks. She wrapped her fingers around it and brought her mouth down. Wasting no time, Jennifer slid his thick shaft between her lips and began to bob her head up and down on it. She sucked loudly, moaning as took his cock. 'Mmm, mmmm, mmmmm'.   
  
"Ohhhhh, fuck! God, you're so fucking amazing!!"   
  
She ignored his praise, focusing entirely on sucking his length with the short amount of time she had. After several seconds, Jennifer came up and released his cock from her lips with a loud pop sound. She looked back it before spitting on the head to soak him in her saliva. Moving her head down, she then used her tongue to lick over his balls and shove his left nut into her mouth. Her jaw inflated momentarily before she released it from between her lips. She then moved her tongue to lick his entire ball sack. With enough teasing down, she finally leaned back up and placed her hands over her large tits to hold them up. Ryan knew what to do, as he held his cock and guided it to the fleshy passageway that Jennifer created by holding her tits apart.   
  
With his cock firmly placed into the fold of her tits, she squeezed them together and then smiled at him. Jennifer gasped, moaning softly as she began to move down and up, fucking his cock with her large tits. Unlike the first time when Ryan had control, Jennifer was fucking his shaft this time herself. She looked up into his eyes, smiling at him as she continued to work her breasts up and down. Nice and slow she rocked them, knowing that he was going to cum at any moment. Jennifer wanted him to enjoy this pleasure, just as she would do for her husband any time they were enjoying naughty times in the bedroom. While still pumping her tits up and down his rod, Jennifer teased him.   
  
"Are you gonna cum for me, lover man?"   
  
"Fuck yes!!"   
  
"Where do you want it, honey? Do you want me to swallow it or do you wanna cum all over-"  
  
Ryan quickly cut her speech of.   
  
"Your face, baby! I want to cum all over your pretty fucking face!!"   
  
"Mmmmmm, I'd love that!"   
  
From Jennifer's answer, Ryan wasted no time snatching his cock out from between her tits. He began to stroke it as fast as he possibly could with his right hand. Jennifer looked up at him, knowing a splash of cum was ready to cum flying over her face. She began to massage her tits, rubbing and squeezing them as she closed her eyes and dropped her lower lip. Heavy breathing could be heard from Ryan's voice, she knew he was so close. Keeping her eyes shut, Jennifer decided to tease him. She wanted to talk dirty to him, just the way that she envisioned her character of Maria Parker doing to a customer.   
  
"Mmmmm, cum for me! Give it to me, honey! I want you to give me that hot load! Mmmmmm, make a mess of me."   
  
"Ohhhh, here it is! OHHHHH, FUCK!!"   
  
A thick spurt of cum immediately went flying out of Ryan's cock to drench Jennifer's beautiful face. It layered over her left eyebrow and streaked up her forehead in a thick string pattern, extending out to her right eyebrow where it dripped down like a tear drop past her closed eye. Jennifer immediately closed her lips and raised her head. Ryan expected her to flinch, but she didn't. The second string of his cum shot up her forehead, creating another layer of mess.   
  
"Ohhhhh, god! Take my cum, baby! Ohhhhh, fuck!!"   
  
The third wave of his cum went straight into her left eyelid, drenching what was already a mess. Ryan didn't stop, stroking his cock to unload every bit of his cum in spurts over her beautiful face. Jennifer continued to squeeze her breasts and moan. A string of his cum went flying over her forehead and getting drops into her long brunette hair. Since he had saved his orgasm all day, Ryan was able to paint her face in a massive amount of cum drained out of a single cock. By the time he was finished, all Ryan could do was stand there and try to catch his breath. Jennifer licked her lips and slowly opened her eyes. She didn't wipe any of the cum from her eyelids, she only reached up to grab his cock and bring it to her lips. Jennifer sucked on the head, milking the final drops of his seed to swallow.   
  
"Ohhhhh, man! You're still draining my fucking balls too, ohhhhh god!"   
  
Jennifer released his rod from her mouth and swallowed what bit of cum she was able to milk past her lips. She looked up at him with her cum plastered face and smiled big. For a night that had started with her improvising a character role off screen, Jennifer couldn't deny that she experienced her own pleasure at the cost of an affair.   
  
"Mmmmm, yeah! I had so much with you tonight, Ryan. We've gotta do this again sometime, lover man."   
  
He didn't know if she was serious in her words or not. If the possibility was open for a second chance with this woman, Ryan had no plans of refusing. She had blown his mind tonight and he hoped that this was only the beginning of an affair as they shared the same set together filming. Soon, Jennifer had to get up from the floor and go clean up her face. She was staying the night at his hotel after such a wonderful evening they spent together.

******************  
  
4 DAYS LATER  
  
Darkness contrasted with a few lights in the background of the club set. From the distance, Larry sat in the director's chair and starred back into a camera that was stationed for a front view of the scene that was about to unfold. Right next to the director was another camera station, one that would be used for specific zoom in shots. The set in motion was the fictional strip club for the television show. All cameras were focused on an empty stage that held only a silver stripper pole. The stage lights featured moody coloring from purple and blue lights. Standing far from the stage was Jennifer Love Hewitt, dressed in one of her many stripper costumes. The outfit was nothing more than a one piece sheer suit with see-through of her stomach and her large breasts pushed up in a silver sparkling bra underneath. Below, the outfit was cut with a thong to show off Jennifer's supreme ass.   
  
The scene that was currently being shot was of a stripper routine with choreography to a specific song. At first, she would work the stripper pole before coming down and performing a lap dance to an actor. Jennifer had chosen a specific R.Kelly remix hit from the early 90's that she wanted to use for her first dance scene in the pilot episode. Larry granted her wish, keeping his word that he would give her freedom and control as an executive producer to make her own licensed music selections. Jennifer spent the last three days working with the choreographer dancer to come up with a routine around the beats and bass line of the song. After working the past few days in the studio gym perfecting her moves, it was time to shoot the scene. Jennifer was instructed to begin once the music began to play. After waiting, she heard the sound check giving her an alert to be ready. A few seconds later, the first guitar notes of the song began to play.   
  
 _"You know I can't see nothing wrong, with a little bump and grind, baby."_  
  
As the first words were spoken for the song, Jennifer stepped forward and gripped the stripper pole with her left hand. The stage lights shifted, flashing a purple hue through her long brunette hair as she closed her eyes and looked down. The first sixteen seconds of the song were of guitar chords and the same opening verse repeating. It all changed after the beat dropped. Jennifer had timed this to perfection after several days of working on her dance routine. Her timing couldn't have been more perfect as the bass beat dropped. As soon as the tempo of the song shifted, she quickly placed one leg around the pole and did a full circle swing.   
  
Jennifer pushed her back against the pole and slowly slid her way down, timing her movements to the bass of the song. The lyrics began to flow, but she paid it no attention as her ass hit the stage floor. She flexed her body forward and used her right hand to caress her own skin, moving up her breasts and to her neck.  
  
Jennifer pushed her back against the pole and slowly slid her way down, timing her movements to the bass of the song. The lyrics began to flow, but she paid it no attention as her ass hit the stage floor. She flexed her body forward and used her right hand to caress her own skin, moving up her breasts and to her neck. As the drum line changed, she flexed her legs out covered in black fishnet stockings, revealing her feet pushed into a tall pair of high heel pumps and kicked them left and right before rising back up. Once again, she twirled around the pole as the lights flashed into a purple and blue hue. The cameras captured every second of her dance moves, but she wouldn't be working the pole for much longer. With a focus on her face, Jennifer looked forward and bit her lower lip as she let go of the pole and began to step away.   
  
In the distance below the stage sat a man in a black leather chair. Within the script, this entire scene was to be a private dance paid in full by a high roller client who would only be a guest star in the pilot episode. Jennifer stepped down from the stage as the song continued to play. Larry was confident that they were about to shoot this entire scene in one go, timing with the four minutes on the song. The man sitting in the chair wore a white suit, contrasted with the darkness in the room. He was an older Hispanic man named Pablo Sanchez, a local Miami actor that they paid cheap to do the scene. Jennifer faced him and began to sway her hips, the cameras capturing every move of her curves and zooming in on a great shot of her ass.   
  
She turned around, still bumping her hips and moving to the beats of the song. One camera focused in from beyond the man's head, zooming in to detail her curves. Larry used multiple cameras for this dance scene, as he planned to edit everything in the studio to showcase various angles. Counting down in her head, Jennifer glanced up as she began to lower her ass down onto the man's lap. As soon as she came down, she leaned back, her hair spilling out all over his neck as she began to grind her hips and pump her ass down into his crotch. The song was beginning to fade after the final verse. Jennifer continued to grind, even to the point that she felt an obvious bulge sticking up from the man's pants. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath as she began to run her hands over her chest and to the bra of her outfit. She squeezed her breasts as the song was beginning to fade out. Larry was pleased and clapped his hands as he began to call out.   
  
"CUT!! That was great, job well done everyone!"   
  
The lights shifted before turning on. Jennifer came to a stop and then got up from Pablo's lap. She turned around to face him, seeing sweat drip down his brow. He was older with fading gray hair in a big mustache. He wore a cowboy hat as part of his outfit. He looked back at Jennifer and nodded before speaking.   
  
"Thank you, that was amazing even if it was only acting."   
  
She gave him a smirk before replying in a low voice.   
  
"You're welcome, honey."   
  
Jennifer winked at him as she began to walk off. It didn't matter that her character was a dancing girl, Jennifer enjoyed her flirty nature on the set with the men. His eyes shifted low, watching her thick ass move with each step she made while walking off the set. The man smirked, thinking of the possibility he could've had if they were friends. Pablo had been spending time with Ryan all week. His friend couldn't contain himself to bragging about how amazing Jennifer had been in their one night stand. 'Better than a porn star' was Ryan's exact quote. Pablo offered an idea with his friend, just anything to give him the possibility of having a one night stand with this beautiful woman. Yesterday, Ryan had shared Jennifer's cellphone number with Pablo as a token of their friendship.   
  
******************  
  
1 HOUR LATER  
  
After changing in the dressing room, Jennifer spent some time on the studio set relaxing. Today was Thursday and she had planned to call her husband and kids back home to check in with them tomorrow, but she still had a day to wait. She knew Ryan was somewhere on the set today, as he promised her a few days ago that he would sit in to watch her dancing scene. Much of the scenes involving the strip club set had already been filmed. Studio management had paid a number of local Miami actors, including girls to play a part among the audience in the various club scenes. All that was truly left to film was some scenes involving Ryan and Jennifer together as their characters of Danny and Maria. The final scene of the pilot episode would feature Danny chasing down Maria's pimp to silence him forever.   
  
Jennifer got up from her seat in front of a mirror. After she had undressed from her skimpy outfit, she put on a black dress that she had worn on her trip to the studio. She wanted to fix her makeup, keeping her signature dark eyeliner around her eyes and fixing her hair up. The dress she wore hugged her curves and the front revealed that busty cleavage that she was known for. Her feet were slipped into the same heels that she wore on stage, Jennifer planned to take them home as a souvenir. As she stood up, she grabbed her purse when her cellphone went off with the notification sound of a text message. Reaching into her purse, she grabbed her phone and seen the message came from an unknown number. Upon opening the message, Jennifer's jaw dropped.   
  
"This is how hard you make me, encantadora dama."  
  
Below the text was an image of a hard cock. The camera had flashed, showing every vein of the long pole up to the head. Jennifer didn't know what to think of this. It was the first time a man had ever sent her a picture of his dick. Could it be a a prank? Was it someone she knew? The Spanish words at the end made her think it had to be someone familiar. As she stood there looking into the phone, a knock was heard at the door startling her. Taking in a deep breath, she shoved her phone back into her purse and then headed for the door while holding it. As she opened the door, she was greeted to Pablo standing tall with a smug grin over his face.   
  
"Did you get my text, darling?"   
  
Once again, her jaw dropped. Jennifer didn't have the time to consider who couldn't possibility sent her the dick picture. Now she knew, as Pablo appeared to be proud of sending it. The dumbfounded look on her face was enough to tell him what a shock he had given her. Jennifer raised her eyebrow as she looked back at him.   
  
"So, you sent me that?"   
  
Pablo slowly nodded his head. Any other time, Jennifer imagined being offended by such a crude joke but not today. All he had done was spark her curiosity.   
  
"How did you get my number, Pablo?"   
  
"We have mutual friends. So, did you like what you seen in the picture? You had me so fucking hard after that lap dance, I had to go and jack myself off in the bathroom."   
  
She bit her lower lip while looking up into his big brown eyes. Jennifer couldn't believe he would send her such a nasty picture freely. She was thinking to herself: what would Maria Parker do? Jennifer knew the answer deep down, Maria would take this man and make some money fucking his brains out after a hint of soliciting. Finally, she raised her eyebrows and replied in a soft voice to tease him.  
  
"Yeah, but don't you think that's a little rude to send a dick pic to a woman?"   
  
Jennifer smirked with her eyebrows raised. Pablo shrugged his shoulders upon answering her back.   
  
"Hey darling, a man's gotta take a chance some how. I heard that you like big ones, so I had to take my chance."  
  
Suddenly, it dawned on her just where he had received her phone number. It had to be Ryan, for he was the only man on the set that she had an affair with thus far. Jennifer looked back at Pablo and nodded with a smile.   
  
"Yeah, you're a lot braver than most men. I'll give you that, honey."   
  
As she began to walk off, she turned and looked over her shoulder to give him a wink.   
  
"I'll be seeing you around shortly, Pablo. Keep in touch with me."   
  
When she turned to walk away, all he could do was stand there and gaze into her large ass. Every curve of her body hugged over the tight dress. Jennifer began to walk off, her heels booming loudly over the floor. Her reply had told the man that there was a possible chance, but was Jennifer for real? Pablo worried that she may have been playing him. Though he wasn't getting paid a Hollywood actor's salary on the set, if he could take a one night stand with her, he would feel like he achieved more than his money's would be worth. The older man was somewhat jealous that Ryan was able to enjoy some time with her. For now, Jennifer disappeared leaving Pablo there to find Ryan on the set. She had to confront him about this.   
  
Walking through the studio, Jennifer stepped past the cast and crew that were moving set pieces around. She knew that Ryan had to be around here somewhere and she was determined to locate him. Finally, she found him in a room upstairs having a conversation with one of the crew. Jennifer waited until Ryan was alone when she was ready to confront him. He was wearing his street clothes that consisted of a light pink Hawaiian shirt and stonewashed blue jeans. She stepped inside the room and gave him a smile before approaching him. Ryan greeted her by returning the smile, but Jennifer spoke up before he could say anything.   
  
"Hey, I need to ask you something real quick!"   
  
Ryan turned to Jennifer and stepped forward a bit. She looked beyond her shoulder, making sure no one was around them before she looked back and spoke to him.   
  
"Did you give that Pablo guy my phone number?"   
  
He nodded to her.   
  
"Yeah! He said he wanted to talk to you about something."   
  
Jennifer looked back at him and then smirked. She placed her hands on her hips before replying.  
  
"Well, he did more than talking. He sent me a dick pic! Was that your idea?"   
  
Ryan couldn't contain himself as he busted out laughing hard. Jennifer rolled her eyes as the man replied back to her.   
  
"He did what!?"   
  
"He sent me a picture of his fuckin' dick!!"   
  
Jennifer yelled loud enough to attract a few people close by to turn their attention to her and Ryan. She blushed, her cheeks fading red as she became a bit embarrassed. Ryan was still laughing. He wasn't sure if she was annoyed that he found this to be hilarious, so he stepped away a bit and finally stopped.   
  
"I'm sorry, Jennifer. I don't mean to laugh, I just...I didn't know he would do that."   
  
She moved her hands from her hips and let out a sigh. Jennifer wanted to see Ryan's reaction, he proved to find it funnier than she originally did. After a moment, she had a new question for him.   
  
"So, you want your friend to have some fun with me? I didn't think you were the type of man that would enjoy a girl fucking another man on the side."   
  
Ryan shook his head.   
  
"You've got the wrong idea, baby. I was thinking we could all get it on together. Turn the party for two into a party of three. He was supposed to ask you, I didn't know he was going to send you a dick pic."   
  
Jennifer smirked. She realized exactly what he was hinting to, nothing less than a threesome. She didn't have to wonder what the character of Maria Parker would say back. She knew the answer. This could be a lot of fun, something that she desperately needed since the married life could be boring at times. Looking back at Ryan, she gave him a nod and replied.   
  
"If that's what you had in mind, I'm up for some fun. But you're gonna tell Pablo. He's your friend honey, not mine."   
  
"That's fair, baby. I'll go tell him right now."   
  
******************  
  
1 HOUR LATER  
  
True to his words, Ryan left Jennifer to go alert Pablo that she was up for a threesome between the two men. Before heading back to Ryan's hotel, the three had a few drinks together at a local bar. Jennifer had told Ryan she wanted to at least get to know Pablo a little bit first before they took their clothes off. She was still thinking of her fictional character Maria Parker but without the question that lingered. Jennifer no longer had to ask herself what Maria would do, she knew now the character's motivations. A bit of small talk with Pablo was enough to know a man before fucking him, the same went for Maria. In a mindless fantasy, Jennifer could only imagine Maria taking both of these men and draining them financially for some of the hottest sex they would ever have in their lives.   
  
Jennifer joked to Pablo about the dick picture he sent her. She confirmed his words earlier, informing him that she truly did enjoy 'big ones' as he put it. It would've been easier for her to tease both men about their length, but she let it go for now. Jennifer had done threesomes in the past with two men. She knew how insecure men could be over the size of their cocks, so she didn't tease either of them into a jealousy fight over length. Once they were back at the hotel, she shared a kiss between both men. Ryan sucked on her lips first, then Pablo got his chance for a passionate kiss. After the kiss, Jennifer stepped forward in the room and began to slowly take her dress off. She wanted to give them both a bit of a strip show, even if there was no music playing for her to shake her hips to.   
  
The men stood there watching as she pushed the dress strap down over her left shoulder. Jennifer remained in silence, teasing them with a smile as she began to push her dress down. Both men took deep breaths, a bulge appeared in both of their pants almost in perfect unison as she pushed the dress all the way down and stepped out of it. Jennifer revealed herself in nothing more but a matching black bra and thong. Ryan wondered if it was the same undergarments that she wore a few days ago when he watched her strip. Jennifer bent over, showing her full ass to them as she began to grind and do a dance move she had learned recently. Her ass cheeks began to shake, moving about. Her choreography instructor had told her this was a move used in Hip Hop music videos today, prominent with booty shake dances.   
  
"Mira eso, make that ass clap, darling!!"   
  
Pablo spoke in excitement. Jennifer glanced over her shoulder as she continued to shake her ass, forcing her thick ass cheeks to move back and forth. She could witness the bulge sticking up in the Latin man's pants. He wore a pair of khaki pants, leather boots and a button up purple shirt. While Jennifer was still shaking her ass, she called out to both men.   
  
"Go on and take off your clothes! I want both of you to get naked for me, right now!"   
  
"You heard the woman!"   
  
Ryan spoke up to his friend as they both began to take their clothes off. Jennifer glanced away, looking back at the floor as she continued to shake her ass to tease them. She could heard the rustling of their clothes, a belt buckle being undone and followed by shoes taken off. She loved to have two men together, knowing that they would both focus on her completely and drive her into a frenzy. It had been so long since her last threesome, this was a naughty event she had dearly missed. Soon, both men were completely naked and began to walk towards her. Jennifer glanced over her shoulder to see Pablo's nude body. His hairy chest was the complete opposite of Ryan's clean and muscular stomach. She turned around and lowered herself down to her knees, ready for them.   
  
To Jennifer's right was Pablo while Ryan was on her left side. As they approached her, she reached both her hands out to wrap her fingers around their cocks. She began to slowly stroke them, pumping her hands up and down both of their rods. Heavy breathing could be heard from both of the men's voices. Jennifer looked up into their eyes, gazing at Pablo's face first as she bit her lower lip. After a moment, she turned and looked at Ryan's face and gave him a mischievous grin. Her eyes shifted to both of their cocks, swelling up from the grip of both her hands. Pablo raised his right hand and pointed to the bra still strapped over her gorgeous large tits.   
  
"Take off that bra, darling. I want to see those big tetas."   
  
She looked back at Pablo and smirked while still pumping their dicks in her hands.   
  
"Mind taking it off for me, honey? I'm a little busy over here, as you can see."   
  
"She likes 'em big, man. Help her out, she's busy getting our cocks ready."   
  
Ryan interrupted to crack a joke. Jennifer giggled at him while Pablo leaned over to undo the straps of her bra from behind her. Her hands still gracefully moved, pumping their cocks back and forth. A snap was heard a few moments later and Jennifer's bra dropped down to her knees before falling to the floor. Her huge tits were in full view , but she wasn't distracted by this at all. She was ready to suck on their cocks. Jennifer looked to Pablo before turning to her right, his shaft was the first she pushed between her lips while her hand pushed down to the base. 

"Ohhhhhhhh, yeah. There you go, darling! Suck it!"   
  
Jennifer sucked and slobbered all over Pablo's meat pole while her left hand was busy jacking off Ryan's pole. She bobbed her head up and down the Latin man's cock before coming up and making a loud pop noise. Turning to her left side, Jennifer moved her mouth to Ryan's dick and kissed the head before pushing it between her lips. As she began to suck on his cock, she used her right hand to wank Pablo's rod, working both of them simultaneously. Ryan took a deep breath, embracing the moment as she was sucking on him again for the second time in a matter of days. He didn't say anything aloud, as the sound of her mouth sucking and slobbering over his meat could be heard after. After several seconds, Jennifer popped her lips off his swollen rod and then alternated back to Pablo's dick.   
  
The second time Jennifer turned her attention to Pablo's shaft, she spit on it before squeezing her lips around it. Moans were heard from both men as she worked in a pattern. As she sucked one cock between her lips, she used her hand to jack off the other one. Jennifer would suck for several seconds before alternating back to the other rod to switch around. She continued on, sucking their cocks until a string of saliva began to dangle from Ryan's cock and back to her lips. By now, Pablo was staring down at her bare tits and thinking of doing something else. He could watch her slobber on his meat for only so long before he wanted to watch her titty fuck him.   
  
"Hold your titties up, darling!"   
  
Pablo called out to her. For the time being, Jennifer had her lips wrapped around Ryan's cock. She released his dick, making a loud pop noise as she looked back up at Pablo. With her teeth gritted, she replied to him in a low slutty voice.   
  
"You wanna fuck my tits, huh?"   
  
Her hands let go of their cocks, freeing them from her grasp as she moved to hold her breasts up. Pablo used his right hand to guide his cock between her tits. He moved his left hand to grip her shoulder, locking her in place. Standing next to him, Ryan slapped his cock up against her left cheek, forcing Jennifer to turn her head and push her lips back down his rod while Pablo began to thrust his hips and drive his cock between her huge boobs. Pablo moaned aloud, taking a deep breath as he experienced her lovely breasts. Jennifer squeezed her tits around his cock as hard as she could while bobbing her head up and down Ryan's shaft.   
  
"Ohhhhhh, yeah! These tits are fucking amazing, wow!!"   
  
"I told you, man! Those tits were made to be fucked!!"   
  
If Jennifer's mouth were not full with Ryan's cock, she would've replied to his words. She knew that she was built for titty fucking, it was one of her favorite things. While her mouth slobbered and sucked over Ryan's thick meat, a string of saliva dripped from her lower lip and down her chin. Jennifer closed her eyes and moaned against Ryan's shaft, still bobbing her head up and down his length. All the while, Pablo was in heaven pumping his cock back and forth between her big tits. As much fun as the man was having, he knew he would end up reaching his orgasm too fast if he didn't stop. Pablo stopped and pulled his cock from between her tits, instantly giving Ryan an idea. The other man pulled his rod from Jennifer's mouth, forcing another audible pop sound. A few strings of saliva broke and dripped down Ryan's cock.   
  
"Come on, baby! It's my turn now, wrap those big fucking tits around my dick!"  
  
"Mmmmm, you wanna titty fuck me too?"  
  
She giggled after responding to Ryan's words while still holding her tits up. Pablo moved his hand from her shoulder, stepping back a bit while Ryan shoved his slobber covered shaft between Jennifer's breasts. While squeezing her tits around his cock hard, Jennifer moaned. She looked up into his eyes, teasing him with her filthy language.   
  
"Go on, lover man! Mmmmmm, yeah! Fuck those titties!! Fuck 'em hard!!"   
  
Ryan began to thrust his hips forward, pumping his dick between her breasts just as Pablo had done before him. Jennifer moaned, starring up into his eyes as she gave him a slutty smile. Over and over, his cock moved back and forth between her breasts. Jennifer glanced down to watch the head pushing up with each pump. She spit on it and then turned her head to the right, just in time for Pablo to step forward holding his cock towards her. Like before, she pushed her lips around the other man's cock to suck him while Ryan was fucking her tits. Her lips moved back and forth over Pablo's rod for a few seconds while Ryan continued to thrust his cock between her tits. Pablo spoke up to his friend.   
  
"I'm ready to fuck her, what about you? Do you wanna take her on together?"   
  
Instantly, Jennifer popped her lips off Pablo's rod. She had to answer this question herself.   
  
"Yes!! Come on, I want you both to fuck me at the same time!"   
  
She let go of her breasts, freeing Ryan's cock from the fleshy prison. Both men stepped back before Ryan offered his hand to help pull her up from the floor. As Jennifer stood up, she kissed his lips softly and then turned to kiss Pablo. Ryan moved, pointing towards the couch. Jennifer figured the first position would be with her on top, allowing one man access to her ass. Pablo moved to the couch and sat down, now Jennifer knew this man would be taking her pussy first.   
  
"Come on, darling! Así como eso, get down on me."   
  
It didn't matter that Jennifer couldn't understand his few Spanish words, she knew what to do. While facing him, she straddled him while climbing up and sinking her heels down into the cushion of the couch like she did a few days ago. Pablo held his rod forward in his hand, allowing her to lower her wet pussy down over it. Jennifer gasped and let out a soft moan as she slowly lowered herself down. She placed her hands behind Pablo's neck as she leaned forward. Her huge tits brushed up against his chest. Jennifer glanced behind her right shoulder to see Ryan stepping into position. He held his cock within his right hand, guiding it between her ass cheeks to her back door hole. Jennifer raised her head and gasped as she felt Ryan's cock sliding into her thick ass. She whimpered, looking at his face she cried out to him.   
  
"Come on, honey! I want you to ram my ass this time, fuckin' POUND ME!!"   
  
To fulfill her request, Ryan raised both of his legs and stepped into the couch. He planted his hands over the back as he began to buck his hips forward and thrust his cock into her. Pablo ran his hands up to grip her ass cheeks as he began to thrust forward, driving his cock into her pussy. Jennifer's body shook from both of their cocks pumping into her holes. She closed her eyes and gasped before screaming out to them in her sexy southern accent.   
  
"OHHHHH, GAWD!! YES, YES!! FUCK ME, YEAH!! FUCK ME HARDER, YESSSSS!!"   
  
Grunting was heard from Pablo's voice while Ryan was moaning. Her huge tits began to bounce back and forth, pushing against Pablo's hairy stomach. Both men pumped their cocks into her almost at the same time. Jennifer was lost in the heavenly pleasure. It had been years since she last experienced a threesome and so far, both men were proving to be worth every second of it. Pablo raised his left hand back and slapped her ass while yelling out.   
  
"Dios, this pussy is so fucking tight!!"   
  
"OHHHHH, FUCK ME! YES, FUCK ME HARDER!! FUCK MEEEE!!"   
  
"Fuck!! Just wait till you fuck her in the ass, man!"   
  
"DON'T STOP, OHHHHH!! FUCK ME, BOTH OF YOU! YES, YES, YESSSSS!!"   
  
Pablo spoke first before Ryan bragged to his friend. Between both of their words, Jennifer had cut them off screaming in her southern accent. They continued to pump their cocks into her pussy and ass simultaneously. She opened her eyes to look down into Pablo's face. The man had his lower lip dropped, moaning at the feeling of his shaft pushing into her pussy over and over. She wanted to cum so bad. The way that Ryan was ramming her ass with his cock and to feel Pablo's rod buried in her clit, she needed to reach her climax.   
  
"MAKE ME CUM, OHHHHH YEAH!! FUCKIN' MAKE ME CUM!!"   
  
Her accent slurred her speech a bit while her hair was moving all around, getting into her face. Ryan made one last hard thrust into her ass before groaning. He wanted to switch positions now that Jennifer was demanding one of them to make her cum. Ryan wanted to make sure he was the one to feel her orgasm and not Pablo. Pulling his cock out of her ass, he climbed off the couch and called out to his friend.   
  
"Hey man, let her get up! I'll let you take her ass, I want to fuck her pussy now!!"   
  
Pablo was still thrusting his hips forward, pumping his cock into her pussy. He slowed down but Jennifer didn't get up at first. Ryan patted her on the shoulder to alert her. She turned and glanced at him from beyond her shoulder. He offered her his hand to help her up, ready to move into a new position.   
  
"Come on, baby. Get up for me."   
  
Jennifer had to catch her breath while she took Ryan's hand and climbed up from Pablo while fixing her hair from her face. Her heels stomped into the floor as stood face to face with Ryan now. She cupped his face and leaned forward to kiss his lips. He ran his hands up to cup her breasts, squeezing them softly as Jennifer sucked on his lower lip. Pablo slowly got up from the couch, standing with them. When Jennifer broke her kiss with Ryan, she glanced over her shoulder to see the other man. Pablo ran his hands up her ass, squeezing both cheeks causing her to moan. Ryan looked back at his friend and spoke.   
  
"You ready? We're gonna hold her up this time."   
  
Before Pablo had a chance to reply, Jennifer yelled at them.   
  
"Come on, I don't wanna wait any longer! Hold me up and get those big fuckin' cocks back in me!!"   
  
Both men proceeded now to pick her up. Ryan held her sides as Jennifer raised herself and spread her legs to wrap around his waist. Pablo kept his grip on her ass cheeks, holding her up to balance with his hands from underneath. Jennifer helped them both by reaching down with both of her hands and guiding their cocks back into her. It took her a few seconds to slip Pablo's cock between her ass cheeks and to find her back door hole, but once she did, he made the initial thrust back into her. She rubbed Ryan's dick up against her wet clit, teasing him before she placed it back in. Jennifer gasped and whimpered before calling out to them as they began to pound their cocks into her again.   
  
"Mmmmm, yeah...Ohhhhh, fuck me! That's it, fuck me!!"   
  
Her voice was almost in a cry this time. She placed her hands up onto Ryan's shoulders, gripping her nails into his skin as he began to thrust into her. The men worked almost into a pattern with Ryan pumping forward before Pablo took a thrust from behind. As Jennifer was sandwiched between both men, she closed her eyes and raised her head to moan loudly. Groans of pleasure could be heard from both men. Ryan called out to her as he thrust forward.   
  
"Ohhhh, fuck! This pussy is so fucking tight, baby!!"   
  
"Holy shit, this ass is amazing! Muy apretado!"  
  
Unknowingly to Jennifer, Pablo's words in Spanish were of the same that Ryan had spoken. They both compliments the tightness of her holes. They slowly thrust into her, back and forth. Her huge tits bounced with each hard thrust. All she could think of was how close she was. She wanted to cum so bad, to release herself. As Ryan continued to thrust into her, she began to breath heavy, knowing the time began shorter for her climax. Jennifer whimpered, unable to prevent her body from shaking as her orgasm had finally been reached with his final thrust into her.   
  
"Ohhhhhhh, YES!! OHHHHH, FUCK!!"  
  
She gasped, screaming aloud as her fingernails scraped past Ryan's skin. It was the second time this week that she had left scratch marks over his shoulders. Pablo was breathing heavy from behind her, pumping his cock back and forth into her ass. The older man desperately wanted to reach his own orgasm now.   
  
"I'm gonna cum now, yes! Usted mujer encantadora, you're pushing me over the edge!"   
  
After Pablo spoke, Jennifer had slowly caught her breath. She looked at Ryan's face, seeing the sweat dripping from his eyebrow, she figured he must have been close to exploding too. She moaned and then called out for them.   
  
"Set me down then, come on! I'm gonna drain both of those cocks for every last drop of cum! Both of y'all are gonna make a huge mess onto me!!"   
  
Jennifer's words slurred in her southern accent. Ryan almost shot his load within her pussy after hearing her voice. He thought to himself how sexy she sounded in her voice. Both men stepped back, allowing their dicks to slip free from her holes as they sat her down. Jennifer's heels stomped loudly over the floor and then she lowered herself down to her knees. Just like before, Ryan stood to her left side and Pablo was to the right. She reached out and grabbed their cocks yet again and began to stroke them. Jennifer looked into Pablo's eyes and teased him with her low sultry voice.   
  
"You're gonna cum for me, aren't you honey?"   
  
"Oh, yes! I'm gonna cum for you, darling!!"   
  
"Mmmmm, are you gonna shoot that hot load all over my pretty face?"   
  
"FUCKING YES!!"   
  
It wasn't Pablo's voice answering her, it was Ryan. Jennifer turned to look at him as she leaned up a bit. Ryan stepped forward, allowing her more room to tease him further. She took his cock and began to beat it up against her left breast. Jennifer then pulled Pablo's dick closer and began to spank it up against her right nipple.   
  
"Ohhhhhh, man! You are so fucking kinky!!"   
  
Smack. Smack. Smack. The sound of their cocks beating up against her nipples was heard among the chorus of moans from their voices. Pablo couldn't take it anymore, he reached down and took a hold of his cock from her grasp. Jennifer realized he was the first to blow, she closed her eyes and circled her tongue around her lips. Soon, Ryan grabbed his cock and pulled it away from her. Both men left her sitting on her knees waiting to become a filthy mess in their hot cum. Pablo gritted his teeth and grunted as he stroked his cock. He aimed directly at her face. With one final stroke, an explosion of cum went flying out of his cock and over her face.   
  
"OHHHHHH, YEAH!! OHHHHH, YES! THAT'S FOR YOU, DARLING!!"   
  
The initial wave of his cum went flying over her right cheek, splashing a thick droplet into her hair. Jennifer moaned, raising her head as she felt another strong of cum strike her right eyelid and drip down in a stream. Her eyeliner was ruined, the heavy dark color smeared with their cum and dripped down. At the same time, Ryan's cock finally erupted from his own wanking.   
  
"FUCK!! TAKE MY CUM, BABY!! FUCK YEAH!!"   
  
A large wave of hot spunk shot up Jennifer's forehead and streaking into her hair, just before a sticky string went into her left eyebrow. Both men had begun to shoot their loads onto her in unison. Jennifer licked her lips and moaned as she felt wad after wad of cum flying onto her face. She was drenched with strings of cum dripping from both her cheeks, her forehead was a sticky mess in their hot seed. Ryan and Pablo drained their balls, shooting every bit of cum they could all over Jennifer's lovely face. When they were finished, she began to slowly open her eyes and smiled at them as the cum trickled down from her eyebrows. Thinking to herself one last time with the question of what Maria Parker would've done, Jennifer couldn't have been more satisfied at this moment. This was just the kind of mess she envisioned her character would have after a hot threesome.   
  
"Mmmmmm, I'm such a fuckin' mess down here. I've had a lot of fun tonight with both of y'all."  
  
******************  
  
5 MONTHS LATER  
  
Filming wrapped up in Miami after several weeks. Larry White couldn't have been more pleased with the finished cut of his pilot episode to Private Dancer. Rumors had broke out in Hollywood, several headlines in gossip magazines speculated about Jennifer Love Hewitt's reemergence back to the small screen. The details of her contract with the network had been leaked after the pilot episode had finished. Soon, it was announced in full that she was back and the lead actress for a new television series. A theme song was produced for the show and then a music video was shot to create hype for the premier. The theme song was called nothing less than the title of the show itself: Private Dancer. The music video featured Jennifer singing and dancing on a stripper pole and behind a black stage. The instrumentation of the song featured production of an R&B style to blend in with the licensed music used. After filming the video, it was not to be released until a week before the show's premier.   
  
Jennifer temporarily ended her affair with Ryan after leaving Miami and heading back to L.A. The two occasionally sent text messages, but with the heat of desire cooled down while they were away. Ryan agreed with Jennifer that they needed space for her to return to her married life. The pilot episode was set to premier in September. As the summer moved through, the network spent three solid months promoting and building up anticipation for the premier of the show. Larry phoned Jennifer personally to invite her with him for interviews. It was his idea to be interviewed alongside his lead actress, to market the premier of the show by dropping hints and clues. Jennifer was quick in interviews to talk about how The Client List had an influence on her new show. Riley Parks would be forgotten in place of Maria Parker as her new character.   
  
As the week approached for the premier, the final blitz of promotion marketing approached. Money was spent to buy various billboards across Los Angeles that featured Jennifer herself in a skimpy outfit with the premier date of the show. Outrage was sparked in the news, but Larry had informed Jennifer not to worry. He told her this kind of controversy was good to hype up the show further. During the week, the music video for Private Dancer was released online just days before the premier of the show. In under twenty-four hours, the music video generated over ten million hits and went viral on social media. Jennifer Love Hewitt was a household name yet again. By the time the premier debut finally came on a Friday night, viewership expectations were exceeded.   
  
The heavy marketing campaign and budget had officially paid off as viewership numbers came in on Saturday morning. Private Dancer had boasted 6.2 million views on the night of the premier. Early reviews praised the show, but all the studio and network cared about was the views and profits made. The show was an immediate hit, the reviews and headlines read all similar headlines: 'Jennifer Love Hewitt is back and hotter than ever!'. The studio quickly pushed on for a full twelve episode first season. Larry personally called Jennifer himself to invite her and her husband to a party where a celebration was to be held with champagne and cake. Private Dancer was a hit, Larry had accomplished his goal to revive Jennifer's career while carving his own name as a new prominent figure in the small screen business. The future looked beautiful down the road of success.   
  
 **THE END**


End file.
